Pallas Wants to Make Ice Cream
by Hitsuji Kinno
Summary: Pallas wants to make ice cream, but ends up blowing up the palace instead. One Shot.


I wrote this in light of all of the "make up" senshi that I've been seeing. So I included the originals. I tried to keep the characters in-character. Silly puff piece. Only notes are making hardened mudballs is something Japanese children do, and Hanafuda is a card game (usually for betting) that has flowers on it.

* * *

I will not be naming "Chibiusa" "Usa" in this fic--she already has a name, "Small Lady" which will become Lady when she's older. "Lady Serenity".

Who is the eldest, etc comes from the Materials Collection.

Pallas cried loudly, which was admittedly not something that was new to anybody, but it was the thing that she was crying over that had everybody nearby completely shocked. She had blown up the room and hallway of Crystal Palace with only a scratch.

The faces of Vesta, Ceres and Juno had gapping mouths so wide that the saliva from their tongues was dripping out of their mouths. This was shortly followed by a rush of Small Lady who was nearby. The light pink-haired princess peered into the room and astoundingly had a bandage for the small scratch.

This caused the three mouths to close and then gape again.

"It will be fine, don't worry about it. I'm sure that Mercury won't be that mad," Small Lady said.

Pallas sniffled at this, even thought she was the eldest of the Sailor Quartet, she was prone to crying.

It was Vesta who finally recovered and said, "Sailor Bimbo--that's what she is."

Juno shook her head partly to recover and said, "Could a bimbo really do this..."

Ceres, being mad that she was the last to recover said, "She must have done it completely by accident. She just mixed the wrong things."

Pallas was sniffing and said, "Pallas just wanted to make ice cream."

"ICE CREAM?" the three of them said.

"Don't pick on her," Small Lady said diplomatically, "she's really trying hard to adjust to life at the palace, and it's really hard on her."

Small Lady finished with the bandage.

"She's the eldest of us!" Ceres objected, but then covered her mouth realizing she's not said it lady-like.

"How could she blow up the hallway and this room trying to make ice cream?"

"Pallas thinks Pallas..." Pallas started to show them, but was cut off summarily by her three sisters jumping for the flask in her hand.

"What was that?" a voice asked coming from Small Lady's wrist asked.

"Oh, Pallas tried to make ice cream again," Small Lady answered to the voice.

The woman on the other side sighed and said, "I was afraid it was something more serious. I said I'd show her to make ice cream."

"I know Jupiter-san, but she really wants to make it now. She was playing with Mercury's..."

The woman on the other side nodded and said, "Alright I'll show her how to do it as soon as I get time, but we have to finalize the treaty with Coronis and Mau today."

"She blew up part of the palace..." Vesta started.

"Oh, it's not a big deal. Mercury will douse it and then Mars will make it shine again... if we have to, Jupiter will buff it off later..." Small Lady said, trying to take catalog of what was used up in Mercury's set. Though she couldn't figure out all of them, Mercury had been teaching her what was there as part of her lessons.

"C'mon, this is getting boring!" Juno said.

"Unn! Pallas wants to play!" Pallas said.

Ceres, who didn't want to get dirty suggested hanafuda, but was out voted by the other three who wanted to play mud ball--which Pallas didn't have the patience for. Ceres gave in after realizing there was an art to making hardened mud balls.

"That was fun, I can't get why bimbo here couldn't get it," Vesta said.

"It's not her fault that she got the short end of our gene pool," Ceres said dusting off her hands and looking at her handiwork.

They tracked mud into the palace floors, setting one of the maids off. Pallas airplaned around her and smiled.

"They made mud balls! Pallas couldn't make any! Vroom!"

Pallas continued tho fly around while her sisters got scolded and she didn't.

"You should know better, you've gotten used to the palace here! Don't track in mud... who is going to clean this mess?"

Pallas continued to play airplane around them with the occasional vroom while Ceres narrowed her eyes at her sister. Pallas was tracking in more mud around the maid, who didn't seem to care. Ceres couldn't understand how Pallas did it. She never got any of the blame.

"Pallas wants to make ice cream!" Pallas said running off just before it ended with mud still tracking behind her. She left her sisters to clean up the mess.

Jupiter met her in the hall and Pallas looked up innocently at the elder Sailor Soldier with a finger to her mouth.

"You wanted to make ice cream?"

"Unn...!" Pallas said.

Pallas was mixing together the sugar with the cream when her three sisters peered in.

"She did get away with it!" Juno said mad.

"She's our sister, so I guess I'll forgive her," Ceres said.

"Bimbo? I'm not sure, but Jupiter should be able to handle her. Let's go play," Vesta said.

Pallas merrily mixed the cream and sugar together with Jupiter's instructions.

It was only an hour later that an explosion rocked Serenity Palace and Crystal Palace to its core that Pallas sister's faces peered into the room.

Milk, cream and sugar were everywhere, which was a rare sight to see for the well-organized Jupiter. There was this mysterious blue liquid spattered across the wall and black spots from the explosion.

"Oooh! That was fun!" Pallas said laughing.

Jupiter started blabbering to herself something along the lines of, "But it was only milk and sugar... milk and sugar..."

Later that day after the four of them had to personally clean the palace with their powers, that they finally got to rest, kicked outside. Resting on a bench in the park, the three sisters minus one crazy sister moaned from having to use so much power supervised by the other Sailor Soldiers. Pallas was amazingly not tired at all.

Pallas came running towards them and said, "Pallas has ice cream! Jupiter made it for us!"

The three sisters looked at the ice cream warily until Pallas took a lick off of a chocolate cone.

Ceres licked the rose water ice cream and waited for it to explode but it didn't.

Vesta took the raspberry and said, "This is pretty good."

Juno waited a little and cautiously took hers.

The sun was setting over the park.

Pallas said, "Pallas really sorry for what Pallas did!"

Vesta nodded and said, "Just don't do it again, K, Bimbo."

That's about the time Pallas "accidentally" tripped and her ice cream landed into Vesta's hair, causing Pallas to cry again.

Ceres and Juno exhaled sharply and groaned.

* * *

Like it hate it, I want reviews with some content. Tell me what you liked or disliked about the story, and most importantly why. Critique Tolerance 10 (burn me like a witch). Thank you.


End file.
